


关心

by nnww



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnww/pseuds/nnww
Summary: 加缪在鼠疫里面写说，“一个人生了病，就陷入了孤独。” 那缪缪生了病当然是先陷进糕糕的抱抱啦。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	关心

**Author's Note:**

> ＊rps预警  
> ＊疼痛描写预警  
> ＊不要担心啦，我写的情绪型胃痛，通常是压力过大或者焦虑才会有，被小男友可爱糕缓解之后就会好啦。Btw 大家也要多多注意自己的心理健康噢。  
> ＊安啦，生病也不会逆cp的。
> 
> 全文约2700字，阅读约8分钟。

＊

冷汗从mew的前额和后背一丝丝渗透出来，mew感觉自己仿佛躺在一滩凉水中央，胃部痉挛拉扯食道带来尖锐的痛感。上腹内部像是突然出现了巨大的疼痛龙卷风，霎时间席卷了身体所有注意力。他靠在床边，蜷缩成一团，用力按压着胃，心跳一顿一顿地像把小锤子在一下一下闷闷地砸在胸口。

几天前在拿到病毒阴性报告时，医生提醒mew胃部有些胀气，要注意八点后不要进食。他没有太当一回事，毕竟29岁是年轻力壮的年纪，胃胀气实在算不上是什么需要格外留心的病症。昨天晚上跟小男友视讯他还依然肆无忌惮地在吃薯条汉堡。

结果今天下午上完表演课回家后突然被痛感击中，搞成现在这样。

mew虚弱地躺在床上，连翻身的力气都使不上来，更不要说起身吃药。本来这段时间他的身体比往常都要虚弱一些，第一季大火后频繁的商业活动和见面会一直让他缺觉到不行，更糟糕的是，随着学期末将近，教授勒令他不能再缺席接下来的Seminar，一时间学习和科研的任务也像停不下来的舞鞋似的啪嗒啪嗒在身后追赶。直到倒在床上那一刻，mew都没法理解为什么身体会突然崩溃。毕竟上一秒他还在电话里跟gulf聊的火热，下一秒却因为胃部剧烈的疼痛感不得不草草挂断视讯，都还没来得及跟小男友讲晚安。天哪，想到这里，他好想念小朋友软软的肚子，真希望gulf此时就在身边。

焦虑，不安与思念加剧了mew胃部的痉挛，他疼得皱起了眉头，只好深呼吸一口，闭上眼睛企图用睡眠驱逐胃部强烈的灼烧感。

gulf挂断视讯的时候感觉有些不对劲。以往他们的晚安视讯的时候mew从来都不会主动按断，相反，这个人每次都要依依不舍挥满最少一分钟手后再给gulf一个 Goodnight kiss 才舍得goodbye，甚至还会在gulf没有回吻的时候耍小脾气。今天mew不但没有磨磨蹭蹭撒娇，还在匆匆说了再见后立马挂断了电话。就算是平时懵懵的gulf也感到有什么不妙。他赶紧回拨给mew却一直收到“无应答”的回复：这也太奇怪了！来不及想太多，gulf跟妈妈说了一声今天要去mew家就急忙在街上拦了一辆车赶回了两个人的家里。

mew躺在床上疼得昏昏沉沉的。他隐约听到钥匙开门声，睁眼迷迷糊糊仿佛看到小孩丢下钥匙鞋都没换就朝他冲过来。“我疼到出现幻觉了么？gulf怎么这么灵敏了哈哈。” mew心里笑了笑，他笑自己什么时候变得如此痴迷于这个小朋友，连疼得出现幻觉眼里都是他的身影。

gulf刚到楼下时看到家里黑漆漆一片，内心的不安感更加强烈：mew视讯的时候已经在家了，怎么会这么早睡？他一进门便看到mew蜷成一只虾米一样倒在床的边沿，都快要掉下去，他赶紧跑到床边。

“p'mew，你怎么了？！你还好吧？！”  
“诶…………” mew没想到是真的gulf站在面前，一时有点反应不过来，“gulf，你怎么来了？”  
“嗷pi，你视讯怪怪的，电话又一直打不通，我觉得不对劲，你怎么了？！要不要我打1691叫急救过来？！”  
“不用不用，pi没事，只是胃有点疼。” mew抚了抚gulf的头，想让他冷静下来，另一方面，疼痛不知怎么减缓了不少。

gulf看着mew被疼痛折磨到拧成一团的脸心疼得不知所措。他真的不太会照顾人，只好赶紧打电话请教妈妈。在妈妈的指导下，gulf准备好了温水和缓解胃酸的胃散，把mew从床上扶起来，一勺一勺将药喂进他嘴里。

兴许是gulf的出现所带来的惊喜和甜蜜冲散了mew的焦虑，他看着gulf笨拙地给自己喂药的样子，这个刚刚还虚汗涔涔的病人早就笑得看不到眼睛。

“笑这么开心，是已经好了哦？”gulf吹了吹汤匙里的药，递到mew嘴边，问道。

“嗷，还是很疼。” 难得看到小孩关心则乱，mew胃疼一缓解就忍不住要逗他。说罢又皱起眉头，苦兮兮地看着小孩。

gulf看mew的脸又露出痛苦的神情，急忙放下手中的药，伸手想要揉揉mew的腹部，帮他减轻疼痛。却被mew趁机抓住手腕一使劲圈进怀里，从背后抱住。

“我没事了，逗你的。” 

gulf听到后无奈地挣扎了一下，“pi你是不是故意骗我回来？” ”病人”听到后噗哧一笑，更过分地伸腿将他锁在身前。

“我好想你，想到胃都痛了。”mew将下巴抵在gulf的肩窝，两个人紧密地贴在一起。小年轻的身体暖烘烘的，贴在身上，顿时消解了mew胃部剩余的不适。被疼痛折磨了一晚，就算强壮如mew精神也已经十分疲惫，更不要说此时还被软软的奶香包裹着，他说完便很快沉沉睡去。

＊

清晨的微风吹起窗前的纱帘带起涟漪。昨晚照顾病人累坏的gulf正四仰八叉地熟睡着，完全没有意识到自己的手掌正巧搭在mew的清晨“小帐篷”上。半梦半醒间gulf对掌心的异物感到疑惑，不自觉地抚摸起来，尝试摸清“异物”的轮廓。

此刻，被下腹带起的一阵酥麻从梦中唤醒的mew正神清气爽地看着小孩无知觉的一举一动。这时gulf摸着摸着似乎“探清”了异物诡异的形状，他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。一睁眼就看到眼前超近距离的浓眉大眼，只见这双大眼睛里盛满了不怀好意的邪恶念头。

“醒了？摸爽了么？”  
“嗷！” gulf假装不在意地松开手，咕哝道，“你胃还疼么？”  
“不疼了，谢谢你。”mew说罢，翻身攀上gulf，吻住了gulf的双唇。小朋友嗅到了久违的熟悉味道，不由自主地想要更多，他顺势仰颌回吻，主动伸舌缠住了mew的舌头，吮吸着他口中的津液。他一只手圈住了mew的脖子，一只手沿着胸向下直到在他精健的腰来回轻抚。两个人恋爱久了，互相对对方的敏感地带了如指掌。

mew的呼吸一路打在gulf的耳后、腹间，引起gulf一阵战栗。不知道是因为刚起床还是什么别的，gulf感受到一簇火焰正从他的心口处蔓延开来，烧向全身：他太想要这个精力充沛的mew了，想要从今天热情似火的他身上找回填补安全感的石头。

昨晚之前他从来没有看到过mew如此脆弱的样子，一直以来mew都是强壮地抱起他的、保护着他的那个人。而昨晚他虚弱地倒在床边的样子一下把一直以来笼罩在gulf心头的安全感撞开了一个窟窿，一个即使强装镇定也掩饰不了的惊慌黑洞。对此刻的小男友来说，最有力的安慰就是被mew不遗余力地全面掠夺。

简单扩张后，mew开始进入他身体，gulf十指抓紧了他的肩胛骨，指甲几乎要掐进他的肉里。被填满的刹那，gulf发出了舒服的喘息，像是要把昨晚的惊慌尽数从身体里吐出来。他将小腿盘在了mew的腰上，在mew的每一次狠狠贯穿中发出破碎的呻吟声。

mew在用力撞击小朋友时伸手扶住了gulf的后脑，吻住gulf眼角溢出的泪水，在他耳边轻声说道：“昨晚辛苦你了，以后我会多注意身体，不要担心，还有，我爱你。”

“你…最好是。” gulf听到最后一句我爱你，松开了咬住的下唇，决定不再收敛地将mew带给他的一波又一波灭顶的快意喊出来。他双手双脚缠住了眼前这只野兽，把他的腰往下压向自己，mew的冲撞让gulf爽到根本讲不出一句完整的话来，他只好手脚并用来告诉mew他想要更多。

感受到小男友的回应，mew在他腰下塞进一个枕头后，手肘撑起身体握住了gulf的腰，像是要把gulf钉在床上似的，开始加速。经过在一起几个月的纵欲，mew发现自己跟小朋友做爱最喜欢的还是传教士体位。他喜欢一边感受gulf紧致的收缩，一边亲吻他，吞下他每一次撞击后的喘息与呻吟。小朋友高潮时绯红的身体像艳阳天后天边烧起的晚霞，浓烈的粉色温柔地蔓延到gulf身体每一寸肌肤，mew无论已经看了多少遍都觉得不够。

小朋友的喘息与呻吟愈发频繁，mew也快到了临界点，他挪了挪gulf的腰瞄准了他直肠内的小凸起，开始了最后冲刺。

“pi…我…不行了…呜……”小孩的头一下又一下地轻轻撞在床板边缘，他带着哭腔乞求mew与他一起释放。浑身战栗的他找不到别的方式能让mew的进入深入，再深入一点，只好搂紧了mew的脖子，仰头再次吻住了他，“给我。”

话音未落，mew一把抓住了小gulf套弄，gulf感受到一股电流从下半身冲到了脑中，紧跟着他与mew一起大吼着释放了出来。

一番云雨过后，体力透支的两个人再次累翻睡了过去。

＊完

**Author's Note:**

> 扩写结束，我写不出“几番云雨”了，我的脑子doi do累了。这篇因为想尝试更内化的描写所以没有把doi的常规安全操作写出来，虽然但是他们肯定都是按照安全protocol进行的啦哈哈哈 第一次深入写gulf视角希望没有太脱离直男受人设哈哈。就酱，谢谢大家的阅读，bye！


End file.
